The present invention relates to a bag support and holding device. A device in accordance with the invention may be used to hold open a bag, such as a plastic trash bag, in various orientations to permit the depositing of materials into the bag under a wide variety of circumstances.
During yard maintenance, especially by a homeowner of a residential property, the use of trash bags in the collecting of material, such as leaves, refuse, debris, discarded items, and the like from the yard area, can be challenging especially when an individual generally tries to hold open the trash bag while simultaneously operating cleaning implements such a rake, broom, and the like, to try to load the trash bag with the material collected from the yard. It is often awkward or difficult to keep the open mouth end of a trash bag open, sometimes a two-handed operation under the best of circumstances, while simultaneously operating an implement and collecting material or refuse to place in the bag.
The same difficulties arise in other environments as well where bags need to be held open to receive materials. Examples can include: trash or plastic bags used to hold recyclables; bags for receiving clothes to wash, soiled linen, and the like; and trash bags under a sink used to hold kitchen garbage.